Being Royal
by December Sapphire
Summary: Once upon a time, being royal was simple. Now I was forced to live the life of a college freshman at Masao University. With Sorority drama and Fraternity boys, what could go wrong?
1. Survivor

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Suspense

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Inspired by Jay Kristoff's style of writing. Because without his kind words I would be too afraid to post my stories and this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! Please read if you are new to my stories. I'm only going to say this once.<strong>

This style of writing I'm using is inspired by Jay Kristoff's style. Very different from what you usually see and very difficult to do. I'm using different grammar rules here.

I have no rules what so ever when it comes to content. What happens in this story happens. Don't expect sunshine, rainbows, and all that other jazz.

This story will contain dark moments, that's how I write. There will be moments where you will hate what happens and moments when you will be in love with this story. I do not promise characters canon-like or even pleasant. I can make one scary antagonist.

If you can't handle stuff like this then exit out. You'll only be mad at me later.

And to those who are continuing, please fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Being Royal<span>**

Chapter One

Survivor

_"The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he is on." -_ Catch-22

Ragged screams.

Deafening gunshots.

Pause.

These were the sounds which awoke me from my deep slumber. The soft velvet curtains flowed gracefully from the small late summer wind coming in. The small light from the moon lit the room in a heavy blue glow. I bolted up.

I pushed back the light blue silk covers and sit at the edge of the large mattress. I listened. Hearing only silence. My hands clenched the fabric tightly. Sweat formed at my forehead and my breathing deepened. What was happening? My mind raced. Was this a dream, a nightmare? I tried to stay quiet, not moving an inch from my spot. Footsteps, deep echoing footsteps, entered my ears from the long corridor outside. Closer and closer they got, the more my body tightened like a statue. Whoever these footsteps belonged to, it wasn't anyone I knew.

As a royal, my father ruled the Southern territory—one of the four in Japan. The North, East and West were always jealous of my father's rule and since he was the only human to become Lord, the others didn't like the meetings with him. After all, demons weren't the best creatures to convince. And this wasn't the feudal era anymore either. Stricter rules were placed once my father became Lord of the Southern region. Swords were replaced be heavy machinery and guns. Still there was never a war between the other territories albeit the hatred of my father.

I admit he was a strict man. Often dwelling in his study eighteen hours of the day, I barely knew the man. When we would pass in the corridors I would find a sudden chill run up my spin. Like my mind warning me of his evil power. I did not understand his attentions of control.

Power, this magnificent word, was what he craved the most. It surrounded him like a heroin addiction. And even the word power held this term. It made people crazy. Insane. There was no mercy contained in this word. Once started on this path, there was no turning back.

So perhaps it was why roaring gunshots rang through the palace, and the footsteps were searching for other members of the Lord's family. My mother and two older brothers were probably dead by now. Or they escaped, leaving me behind.

Long brown hair stuck to my forehead as I watched the golden doorknob turn. Around and around it went until a slight click. I held my breath, still not moving. The door swung open, and a familiar face rushed in, closing the door behind. I breathed a sigh of relief as the one of the guards called Dai ran over to me, his face in a state of panic. "Princess, we must go."

"What is going on?" I whispered. My body shaking as if ice had formed in my blood.

"We have been betrayed by your Father's advisor. He had hired assassins to kill your entire family. We must go and bring you somewhere safe."

I grasped his arm, wanting to know more. "Assassins? What about my family? Mother, Jiro, Ichiro, what happen to them?"

He paused, and lowered his head, his dark, long bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, my Lady. They were all killed in their sleep."

A hard lump formed in my throat and I tried to swallow. "And my Father?"

"Dead, my Lady. His throat slit by his advisor."

Numb surrounded my soul and there was nothing left. My family was gone and Naraku, my father's advisor, had betrayed us. All of us. This wasn't a war between the territories, this was a civil war in the house and Naraku had won.

For some reason, I wasn't sad about my father's end. The man was trouble. But the others, my brothers, mother, they didn't deserve this. Nothing could be done. It was over.

"Princess, we must go," Dai whispered. Gentle as spring wind's kiss upon newborn buds.

More footsteps marched outside. Quick like an avalanche. Down the corridor towards us, pounding like drums against the floor. Dai took a hold of my wrist, gripping it with force. He did not hold back as he dragged me almost like a rag doll through a hidden passage behind a bookshelf. Our breathing heavy. Voices on the other side. Deep. Dark. There was about half a dozen or so of them. I would never forget the voice of him. Naraku. His voice like Hell's fire. Roaring darkly like a dragon's breath. Anger was definite in his syllables. I was the only one left. The one he wanted. Without my end, without my blood splattered on the walls, he would not rule in my father's chair.

"Come on. We must leave." Dai's voice barely reached my ears. His grip softening as he dragged me deeper down. Our breaths still shallow. Still sinking in what happened. Panting hard. And we reach the end, arriving at an underground garage.

Half a dozen cars lined up in a single row. Each one different. Vintage. Modern. They were all here. The one he picked was black. A modern Mercedes. Not flashy or rare. But the clenching of my muscles. Like a thick frost over grass. I couldn't move. Dai's voice grew distance and became foreign. I never knew what shocked felt like until then. Every nerve froze and no sounds entered the brain. Like a broken satellite or radio at an airport, everything was down. But we finally start to drive away, opening a hidden door and putting us on a dark deserted road. Behind us, a small orange light glowed like a small sun. I blinked out of shock and look back to see my home surrounded by bright fermenting oranges and yellows. It ignites the starry sky in an eerie glow. The South had fallen and soon there would be nothing but heavy ash. Falling like snow on a winter's day.

Farther and farther away we drove until the only lights were the bright headlights in front of us. From there I didn't stop the small tears running down my face, dropping me into a sleep I hope I would never awaken.

xXx

I awoke later, blinking away the sleep stuck in the corners of my eyes. More lights, brighter, appeared. And I thought this was just a dream. But confusion replaced disappointment. Tall towers appeared over the horizon. More cars drove by us. I jumped away from the window. And Dai chuckled.

"Good evening, my Lady," he said.

I looked over to him. Silent. Remembering what we were doing. And tears swelled my eyes again, falling down. I whipped it away quickly. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Outskirts of Tokyo. You slept for some time. A full day has passed. The sun just set about an hour ago."

Shocked by his confession of the amount of time I slept, I looked around more. He was right. The sky was a bit brighter then I remembered. But no stars appeared. On the radio screen, the numbers 8:08pm flashed. A full day had gone by.

"We're in the Eastern region?" I asked.

"Yes, but nobody knows we're here. And I plan to keep it that way. We need to keep you safe, Lady Rin. Naraku and his men will be looking for you."

I nodded. "I understand." I was in danger. These men, these assassins, would be looking for me. Naraku would want my blood spilt on the ground. The rest of the human royal blood to soak in the Earth. "So we are heading into the city then?"

"Yes. From there I will make arrangements for a more secluded home for you."

"I'm kind of afraid of what that might be."

He glanced over quickly. Showing his signature smirk. "Why would that be?"

"Because you have an act for arranging things in unlikely places."

"When?"

"Well there's the time when you arranged the staff Christmas party, you held it at a run-down bar an hour away. From the stories I heard from the maids, the bikers inside that place weren't very happy."

"Don't worry, my Lady. I will make sure it's perfect. A place nobody will ever expect."

I grinned. One the Cheshire cat would be proud of. With the clothes on my back I would start over. There were people in the city who knew who I was and who I wasn't. I didn't get out much. I never came to Tokyo. Only picture would be the only thing people would recognize me. And some didn't even stop to think about the royal families. They were too busy with their lives to worry about us. I was no president of the United States or a supermodel. Tokyo was metropolis. Population: thirty-seven million. I would be a needle in a fifty foot haystack. Nothing was safer.

The rain started to fall when we arrived at a Best Western in the city. The tall hotel was in the heart of the city. Crowds of people moved like a school of fish, sticking together like glue, impossible to tear apart. A perfect hiding spot. And the hotel, also perfect to hide me. People expect royalty to go five stars all the way. Penthouse suites. Room service. I've never been to a hotel. My brothers did once and said they got exactly that. So I assumed.

Dai gave me his hoodie, covering my head and part of my face. Anything to conceal my appearance. Nobody glanced at us when we arrived through the doors. The people in the lobby didn't scream and run up with their iPhones. No flashes of cameras were caught. We were nothing but ghosts to them. Regular people now.

Regular people. How strange to describe me in such a way. I never thought of myself like an ordinary person. I grew up showered with riches and fortune. My father used his title for power. Diamonds rains upon us constantly. But fortune clouded our judgement of the outside world. I never thought of the people out there. I was told not to. But now I was jealous. Jealous of their freedom. My whole life I was trapped. Like a baby sparrow in a giant cage. Lots of room to fly, but never truly free. Now I was, but the same time, wasn't.

Dai was able to sneak himself in getting a room. Giving the front desk lady cash, signing with a fake name, and dragging me to the elevators, we felt for the first time, safe. The room, small. A double queen with a view of another building across the street. Typical for a city hotel. I sat on the bed, turning the small television on and flipping through the few channels. Dai paced. His phone open, scrolling through his many contacts. I wondered what was going on in his head. Would he fly me somewhere far away? On a deserted island perhaps? Or Antarctica with the penguins? I could never be sure with him.

Dai was unpredictable.

I stopped on a channel where I saw a large fire in the background. The reporter talked fast, pointing behind her. Dozens of people surrounded the yellow do-not-cross line. They were people from the farming village nearby. I recognized them from the few trips I made. Their worried expressions spread across the screen, impossible to miss.

"This was early this morning. I think they're just re-running it," Dai said, stopping.

He was right. The screen flashed back to the news room where a picture of my family was shown, including me. And what the new anchor said next, dropped my heart to the bottom. "These are official reports that the Ikeda Family has been killed. No survivors have been found and the suspect his still unknown." I blocked out his voice soon after.

Turning to Dai, I eyed him worriedly. My body heavy. As if a metal weight had been injected into my blood stream. "What did you do?" I asked in a soft whisper. A mother's hushed voice.

"I just made some arrangements, my Lady," he said. His body tense like a stiff board.

"Arrangements? Dai, I am not dead. I know who killed my family. They need to know."

His head turned to me. Fast. "No, right now you need to be kept safe. Naraku might be coming after you, I know that." He pointed to the screen. "They don't. Naraku is too powerful with those men he has on his arms. For now, you remain dead."

"But Naraku knows I'm alive, right?"

A pause. "I don't know. But for precautions, this is the only way. Besides, if he didn't find your body before he set fire to the place, he probably knows the truth now."

"What about the police?"

"Lady Rin, the police can't do anything. Naraku is too powerful for that and besides, the police can't interfere with royal business. Only Court 27 can. You know their rules are absolute. And they're probably already aware of the situation. They will send out guards to arrest Naraku soon. All we can do is sit back and wait."

I bit my lip. Sinking in the information. "But my family…"

A heavy sigh lifted from Dai's voice. "I'm sorry, my Lady."

He turned the television off and said to get some rest. But I was too rounded up. My mind buzzed. Like a swarm of angry bees nested into its hive only to be shaken by an immature kid.

I watched him as he pressed his phone against his ear and speak low. I curled my knees up against my chest and waited until I woke up from this dream. But I know the truth. I know reality. And this was it. No matter how much it wanted it to change. How much I wanted to turn back time, screaming out a warning. There was no going back. I would run.

Forever.

xXx

There was no dreaming happening. Passing sirens would spark reds and blues across the wall. A pattern of 3D colours. Soft snoring of the man on the other bed mixed in with the other sounds. His phone call went late and he didn't leave the small bathroom for hours, reaching into the early morning. I couldn't understand how he could sleep so soundly. Every time I tried, I would only hear gunshots. The voice of the Devil himself. But there was no helping when my eyes grew heavy. There was no forcing it. No matter what appeared in my dreams, I knew what reality was. Unfortunately.

_Once upon a time, there lived a princess in a beautiful castle. This princess's life was all she could ever dream of. Perfect parents, perfect brothers, and nothing could ever go wrong. _

_Except it did. _

_I knew perfection wasn't real. And yet there I was sitting at the long table with my family. My face still. Like a flat stone. Never moving. This place…what was it? It was everything I wished for. Everything I hoped for. And it wasn't want I wanted. _

"_Please, do smile my dear daughter," my Mother told me. _

"_Yes, she is acting rather odd today," Jiro added, pouring some red wine. "Here, Rin. You need to freshen up."_

_I was too young for wine. Only eighteen. They all knew that. Adding more suspicion to this parallel universe. _

_My hand, carefully grabbed the glass. Slowly placing pressure. Hearing the shattering sound of glass, dinging together like soft chimes, scattering the ground in a large number of puzzle pieces. My hand dripped with blood from the small cuts from the glass. Everyone in the room in a panic. The maids brought around clothes and covered my ruined hand with it. And all I can think of was this not being right. _

"_This isn't real," I muttered. _

_Everyone froze. My mother's eyes as wide as saucers. "What?" _

"_This…world isn't real. It's all in my head. You are not real. Anymore."_

_The world fades and I hear the deep chuckling laugh of Naraku._

I bolt from my sleep. Sweat covered my skin in a thick layer. It was gross.

The front door of the room unlocks and Dai walked in with six large shopping bags. I was confused when he placed them in front of me and smirked. "Get dressed. We're leaving in thirty minutes. You are now going to be an official student at Masao University."

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahahahahaha I started a new story! Muhahahahaha review if I should continue!<strong>

So as I promised I started writing a new story. I might start a Bleach story soon since I am getting deep into the that fandom. _Being Royal _won't be as long as I have _Diamonds _planned. It also won't be as dark, but will still contain those moments you know me for.


	2. The Arrival

**Edit: **Changed the rating from M to T. Fits better with the story line. But don't worry, this story will still be kick ass! :) Hopefully people wont turn away because of this change.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Being Royal<strong>

Chapter Two

The Arrival

_"When dawn was still long hours away, bad thoughts took flesh and began to walk. _

_In the middle of the night thoughts became zombies."- _Under the Dome

As the sun positioned high in the blue sky, we drove to my new home. I didn't understand his motives behind this. I didn't understand the thoughts running through his head. To drop me off at a school and leave me without protection, was he crazy? Perhaps the post-summer heat finally got to him. The warm temperature was rare at this time of year. Even with the windows rolled down in the car, I couldn't get comfort. And Dai wouldn't allow air conditioning. So no wonder he was doing this.

"You are one crazy man, you know that Dai?" I said to him, arms crossed.

He chuckled lightly. "It's what I do best, my Lady."

See what I mean? Unlikely places. "But a University? I thought you were going to send me somewhere on the other side of the world and place me in a safe house, not a university in the Western territory."

"Yes, but it's the last place they will ever look. Think about it. Naraku is expecting you to be flown somewhere other than Japan, so by placing you near the Southern border, I tricked him, driving him off track. Brilliant I know. I still can't believe I thought it up."

"Yes, your mind truly amazes me," I sarcastically remarked.

So he was to place me in a school a few miles from the Southern border. Our initial plan was to drive away from the Southern territory, not towards it. But like I said before, Dai was unpredictable.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked suddenly, my voice reappearing like a mere whisper in the wind. "If he comes I mean."

"Nothing will happen, Lady Rin. Naraku and his subordinates will be killed before they come close to finding you. Court 27 will make sure of that."

My gaze fell upon him, his eyes heavy on the road ahead. His knuckles clenched until white as snow. He was determined. But I didn't want anything to happen to him either. He was all I had left. If he was caught trying to go after Naraku himself, he would face up to many years in The Rabbit Hole. I already knew Naraku would wind up in that dreadful place. For how long, I didn't know. His subordinates would also face time unless they got killed before the hearing. But execution was also an option for them all. Court 27 wasn't known for leeway or a guilt trip of any kind.

The Rabbit Hole is a name for the underground prison held up in the Central Territory. Made up of six levels, The Rabbit Hole is considered Hell to all. Whoever breaks a law created by Court 27 has a likelihood of ending up in this hell hole. A few have gotten away with exile or another punishment, but most have been locked up in darkness. No one knows how large The Rabbit Hole really is, but rumors circulate like a typhoon. People speak. Whispers carried by the wind travel across the lands. No one has seen The Rabbit Hole up close. No one besides Court 27 and the guards are allowed inside. Not even the four Lords are allowed access. And for years the place was a rumor, but from listening in on my Father's meetings with the three Lords every now and then, I know The Rabbit Hole exists.

From what I have heard the six levels are named Hirobakūkan (Gathering Place), Danjon (The Dungeons), Raion No Ori (Lion's Cage), Kasai Ana (The Fire Hole), Shikeishū Kanbō (Death Row), and Kūdō (The Void). Kūdō being the lowest level was the only one I've heard of in detail. The most diabolical criminals are placed there. Demons usually. The cells are described as small boxed rooms, surrounded by electric walls and a titanium door impossible to penetrate. Usually strapped to an iron chair, the prisoners are restrained and covered by chains and seals to contain their demonic auras. If they are human, they are covered head to foot with just unbreakable chains. I've only heard of one person who has escaped such a place…Onigumo.

The Devil himself.

Demons cowered before him. Shivering, shaking from his immense power. That was until he disappeared in a fire eighteen years ago in the East. No body was found. The search had soon been cut after many years of digging and scattering around the world. However, Onigumo was still out there. Waiting to strike like a lion stalking his prey.

Captured for attempting murder on our Emperor, the Central territory guard was able to arrest him before he stepped foot into the High City. The Central territory is located at eastern borders of the Western and Eastern territories. It is illegal to step foot within the borders without proper documents and/or permission. Unless you are a Lord, there is no reason for going into the city. That was what I overheard Lord Katsu of the Northern territory and the Head of the Hebi (snake) Clan speak of. I can still remember the slight hissing in his voice. Every word released a chill up my spine. I never liked that man or his son.

The day when I was told my future with the Northern Lord's son, something cracked inside. I thought perhaps the old man was senile. The grey haired snake increased his wrinkles every time I saw him. Age had become an enemy of his and his voice became so much more like a snakes. Hissing and sneering at every word spoken. It made sense why he wanted his son to produce an heir. War could be upon us, I was told. And if it was Kin, the Prince, would go to war as the General of the North, they would need an heir right away. Lord Katsu would be rotting away at home waiting for Death to take him. Kin would die in battle and my womb would be swollen with the next Northern heir. Jiro, my brother would take over the South after my Father's death in his later years, and a half-demon would be the new lord of the North. This has never happened in the history books.

The only half-demon I know of which has been produced by a Lord was in the Inu Clan. The Western Lord had fallen for a human princess many centuries ago and produced a half-demon child. I have never met the family before and have only met Lord Inu-no-Taisho a couple times and Lady Izayoi once at a party held at my home. Two sons. From two different woman. Their names escaped my mind and all I can recall was their long silver hair inherited from their father. Dog demons they may be, never underestimate them. My Father learned the hard way after challenging Lord Inu-no-Taisho and almost being killed. Still, my Father claimed power never came from the body but from the people around you. He was right. The many samurai and warriors under his control was the largest in all four territories. Human still, after my Father was defeated, as many as 49 samurai threatened to kill the Western Lord. The Western Lord left shortly after with no words. I watched the whole thing from my bedroom window when I was only nine. And because Naraku was my Father's advisor, he was put in charge of controlling the army while my Father was busy doing _other _duties (hence why they didn't react when my family was slaughtered by Naraku). The samurai were on Naraku's side now. And they too would be looking for me. Wanting to kidnap me and let Naraku spill my blood on royal ground.

I held my breath when we crossed into the Western lands. Tall concrete walls reached one hundred feet in the air in the eastern horizon. A sudden chill runs down my spine like a piece of ice. The Central territory. A place I hope to never get closer to.

The other humans know of it. The ones you see walking down busy streets every day. They knew it was illegal to go. Like Area 51 in America, it's forbidden. There are conspiracy theories. Aliens, secret government military weapons, anything American's could think of to make Japan guilty of World War III planning. But they are wrong. Secret military –maybe— but there are no weapons to destroy other countries. In truth it only concerns our world. The demon world.

I didn't know how my family got caught up in all of this—the only human clan. I had heard once that a long time ago one of my ancestors killed off the demon Southern Lord and his family, and claimed himself as the new lord. But it was only a legend. All the documents, proof, gone like a puff of smoke. A mysterious fire in the mid-18th century transforming paper into mere ash. Nobody knew the real truth behind it all, and I soon figured nobody would. I was the last one in line, so if Naraku killed me, he would be just like my ancestor. History would repeat itself. Not like it already did.

One thing that worried me was how long Dai could hide me? Masao University wouldn't conceal me forever and soon I would be revealed like an unwrapped present. Out in the open for all eyes to see. Someone at the University would recognize me, telling another person, and soon everyone on campus would know. The news would spread like a pandemic, first nationally then internationally. Naraku, where ever he will be, would hear the news and rush right back. And by the time I found out, he would probably be already at my doorstep.

"Don't worry too much, Lady Rin. This school is huge! And being one of six thousand students you'll be a needle in a haystack," Dai said.

"I would feel better being the needle in Tokyo," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I signed. "Where are we going to stay?"

"I'm placing you in one of the dorms," he said.

I blinked.

He smirked.

I frowned slightly.

"The dorms? Are they small?"

"No they can fit two. Your roommate is apparently really nice. I made sure she wouldn't be some sort of freak or a demon for that matter. You will be very comfortable, Lady Rin."

He patted my shoulder gently before I swatted his hand away like a fly.

"My roommate? You are leaving my side unprotected? Dai, don't you remember there is a killer after me."

He chuckled lightly like I had made a joke. "No need to overreact, my Lady. I'll be right outside campus. I can't stay since I'm not a student myself. Besides, I don't think you want an older looking man following you 24/7. Now that is creepy."

"I'm sorry, Dai. I did overreact a bit. I guess I'm afraid of being alone with a stranger. I know you've done research on her to make sure but still…. Perhaps I'm being paranoid."

"Don't blame yourself, my Lady. You've gone through a traumatic experience. It's okay to feel scared."

I only nodded at his words, moving my eyes back out the window. By now hours had gone by. The sun had started to set. The land had changed. Trees rose. Mountains reached into the clouds. Thunder clouds rumbled ahead.

Dark and twisted.

We were definitely in the Western Lands.

"It's just as I remembered," Dai commented. "Noted, the weather wasn't like this when we drove through a few days ago. The Gods must sense your inner emotions, Lady Rin."

"Well, it's just as I remember it."

"You remember coming here when you were eight?"

"Only the weather."

I can remember when my family was driving towards the Western Palace located on Shikoku Island. My Father was headed to a yearly meeting hosted by the West that year and decided to take us along with him. It was dark. Raining heavily. The drops sounded like loud metal balls hitting the roof of the vehicle. Flashes of white lightening and roars of thunder would erupt throughout the sky every few minutes. Impossible to predict where it would strike.

_Crack_

All I saw was a blur.

_BOOM_

All I saw was black.

_Crash_

I awoke later in the Western Palace with Lord Inu-no-Taisho above me.

He told us lightning had struck the ground a few meters ahead of us. The driver panicked and drove us off the road. We flipped and crashed into a tree.

Then I saw Tensaiga, the sword of healing, in his hand. I knew he had brought us back from the Underworld.

A bright purple flashed in the darkness following the sound of Raijin, the God of thunder's drums. Loud ice pellets pounded like rocks on the car. Hail. Frozen tears from the Heavens above. I imagined in my head Raijin's anger and sadness towards the insects below. Not even the most powerful of demons could face him.

"I don't like thunder," I whispered.

"Me neither, but we'll be there in a few minutes. Think you can hang on?"

I gave him a small, but reassuring smile. Nodding.

"Excellent."

Dai was right. Bright lights appeared out of the dark. Street lamps started to line up. Reflection from the rain sparkled in the air like tiny stars. No more hail. I was glad.

We had arrived at my new home.

xXx

I was very little when I went outside the walls.

Only around five or six, I remember a forest outside of my home. I had been so curious and the possible magical creatures living inside.

Were there dragons?

Were there faeries?

Were there things inside not allowed to be seen outside?

Perhaps it was only my childish mind wanting to see more than the pink doll house in my room. The stories the maids told me fascinated me. But when my Mother overheard one, she had the maids banished, pestering them about putting foolish thoughts in my head. It didn't stop. The curiosity grew and only pushed me to see more.

I recalled a small opening in the walls in the gardens. The area covered with dead bushes and trees. Statues with terrible expressions scattered the ground in a frozen dance. Vines crept up the walls and other unlikely places. A fountain with no life. Cracked and decaying. It made me sad sometimes. The garden was never maintained much, my Mother ordered it so. The small hole in the wall was never found. Concealed by a large bush inside and out, a small opening in the rock big enough for a small child was seen. Nobody knew about it but me.

Then I got out and ran.

The pink kimono the maids so carefully dressed in me that morning was ripped and stained with mud. But I didn't care. I felt so free, even at my young age.

I looked back at the towering stone wall, smiled, and continued running in search of new adventures.

I remember it being so beautiful. The trees dancing in the wind. Soft sounds of birds singing the spring tune. It was the most glorious moment in my life.

Peaceful.

Serene.

Only to be ruined by an oni demon. The horned creature snarling and growling, chasing me until my lungs burned. They were wild creatures. Never cared about rules. There were many locked in The Rabbit Hole. It chased me into a hollow hole in an old oak tree. I screamed, crying for help, but nobody came. I realize now the noise was only motivating the creature even more. But being a small child, I only did what my instincts told me.

I only did what my brain allowed me.

I only felt fear.

I should've known demons fed off of fear.

It was what powered them. Inspired them to kill.

I knew I wouldn't be saved and I would die. Still, there were no regrets. The woods still fascinate me. The creatures who resided inside still poked the curious button in my head. Even the oni demon fed my world of curiosity, urging to explore more. Learn more. If it killed me, then I would die doing what I loved.

The oni demon however was soon slaughtered by men in black skin tight jump suits nearby. I recognized them as demon slayers from the time they visited my home a few weeks earlier. They had been on a mission from Central territory's orders (a mission I didn't know anything about), and must've heard me screaming when passing through.

Now a single arrow stuck vertically out of the oni's head.

No words were spoken to me when they brought me back to my Father. Hours of lecturing to a six year old girl who probably didn't understand the rules. Loud sounds from his mouth scaring me into a darker hole and shielding myself mentally, hiding away in a shell I would never break from.

I didn't speak much after that. I was locked in the palace for a month, and had a guard escort me whenever I went outside. I was never alone.

I had become a little bird in a cage.

xXx

"Your key."

She stood smiling widely behind the desk. The dorm advisor. Tall, skinny—typical form of what I pictured a model. Her high, preppy voice, a little annoying, welcomed me right when I came through the door. There was no sighing or groaning for staying late. She loved what she did. Her name…what was it? Hana? Lana? No matter. I would know soon enough.

Dai walked me to my door. It was late, around midnight. Most students were either in bed or partying. I prayed my roommate wasn't inside. A nice peaceful bed was what I craved after a long day of travelling.

"This is where we part," Dai smirked, stopping at my door. "Until tomorrow, my Lady."

He bowed gesturally, and I only grinned. "Dai, you don't have to bow to me."

He recovered quickly, clearing his voice. "You're right. You aren't considered royalty here, Rin Ikeda."

"Ikeda?"

"Yes, while you are here, you shall be known as Rin Ikeda, a small town girl from the North. For all we know, Rin Mori doesn't exist.."

I giggled. "Oh Dai. I'm glad I have you."

"Dai? Who is this Dai you speak of? I am Shu Abe, a shoe maker and you're dear old Uncle from the North."

"A shoe maker? Makes sense I guess."

"Yes, and if anyone asks why you moved down here…make something up."

I frowned. "You know I'm not good at that sort of thing. Lying isn't my strong suit."

He patted me on the shoulder. "Then try your best. Oh and here is your schedule."

He handed me a wrinkled up piece of paper with a list of classes. "A History major? Really? I don't know anything about History."

"Then you should have lots of fun."

He pulled me into a hug, something he has never done. It felt good to be comforted. Just seventy four hours ago my family was murdered and I had lost everything. It was time to start over. Rin Mori, the last surviving member of the Human Clan in the Southern Territory, was gone. Now Rin Ikeda only existed, a small town girl from the North looking for a new life at Masao University. It was the only way I could live.

After Dai left, I stood in the hallways for a good five minutes. Questions formed in my head. What awaited me on the other side? Would my new roommate find out my true identity? Would she be trusting? There was only one way to find out. My fingers grasped the key, shaking, hearing a slight click of the door unlocking. My hand twisted the bronze doorknob carefully like it was made of glass, and I breathed in.

Holding my breath, the door opened.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :)<p> 


	3. Handle with Care

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm glad you are all loving it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Being Royal<strong>

Chapter Three

Handle with Care

_"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... _

_Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it." - _To Kill a Mockingbird

A luminescent glow welcomed me inside.

It was warm, like a hearth had been lit, and it smelled of peppermint. Small white candles lights scattered the room like a ceremony was taken place. The flickering flames moving from the tiny gust of wind from the opened door. There were two beds opposite side of each other. One, obviously slept in, and the other, bare and plain, obviously mine.

My eyes moved around the room, sinking in this as my new home. It all seemed so strange to be here. Just the other night I was living in a giant manor, now the small twenty by twenty room was my new home, shared with an unknown girl who slept with her head on her desk. Soft snoring came from the dark brown bird's nest, falling up and down, moving slightly from the sudden yells outside. Howls from drunken men entered from outside the window. I quietly walked over, carefully pulling back the dark green, silk curtains. They were right below us, staring up at the room, obviously intoxicated. There shirts were gone and one man was only wearing his boxers, screaming, "Come and be my baby for the night" over and over again.

He was a strange one too. Instead of short cut dark hair like his friends, long silver strains ran down to his lower back. His shoulders were broad, thick with muscle. His howling sounded like a dogs. But what were most noticeable were the two dog ears on top of his head. I knew this guy was a dog demon for sure, but another thing was how familiar he looked. It was dark yes, but the silver hair was all I need to distinguish him to the royal family of the west. The drunken, loud bastard was Prince Inuyasha of the West.

"Terrific," I mumbled. "I remember his name."

The first I met Inuyasha was at one of the galas held in the south. I was only twelve years old at the time and decided to fake the flu so I wouldn't go. I never came down to the gathering room that night. I stayed watching the event on computers I had hidden in my room, laughing whenever someone did something idiotic. And when I saw Inuyasha on that black and white screen I always thought he was the weirdest thing. Always stealing cocktail weenies, and always breaking the rules and running around the place with Ichiro. He was a crime against nature. We met a few times after, but those were memories I didn't wish to bring up.

The girl sleeping on the desk groaned from the noises outside. She mumbled some cruse words under her breath and started to sit up. Her face muscles clenched up as she frowned. Without noticing my presence she opened the window beside me and yelled, "What do you drunkards want? It's two am in the fucking morning!"

"Oh come on, Kagome! We have come to collect you and take you to the party!" Inuyasha yelled back, coming closer.

"Why would I want to go with any of you Fraternity boys? Get lost before I call campus security!"

"You're no fun when you're tired, Kagome!"

"Takes one to know one, Inuyasha!"

I watched, still carefully behind the certain, as they staggered away singing Cumbia. I snickered quietly and heard my new roommate, Kagome yawn.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

I glanced at her, somewhat intimidated. "Uh…Rin. I'm your new roommate."

She smiled brightly, the sudden mood changing. "Oh, I didn't know I was going to get a roommate. It's nice to meet you! I'm Kagome Higurashi, History major."

Her name shot through me like a bullet. My heart stopped on the track. Her voice said the name like tear drops on velvet, careful and gentle. She was definitely from the Higurashi family; the ones who helped controlled the East with the foxes.

She was a princess.

I wondered for a moment on why she was here. Her presence seemed odd especially in the West. The Higurashi family would keep to themselves. They rarely interacted with anyone out of the East. I had only met Lord Isao once when they came to the South for the general meeting ten years ago. From what I saw, he was a strange character like my Father. Power inflicted his life. It was enough to drive him mad and wind up hanging himself from the chandelier. When the nation found out about the tragedy, the Higurashi family went into hiding like hibernating bears, never to awaken in the world again. This was the first time in ten years I saw a Higurashi. And I never thought the oldest of the children would be the one to appear.

It was chilling.

Kagome, from what I heard, was the closest to her father. She disappeared for years, and landed in an asylum months after being found. Screaming of traveling back in time, fighting demons and destroying an all-powerful jewel called the Shikon-no-Tama. She was trapped like an animal in a cage for thirteen months until she was set free. But I knew she was still insane. A sickness covered her brain like goo. It was unknown what she might do once I was asleep.

I smile brightly at her none the less. "Nice to meet you too. I'm also a History major."

_Although I don't know why. _

Dai was the one who picked my classes. He believed history should be studied thoroughly so we never repeat them in the future. Some things in our past aren't always kind, and can come back like a shark in the water, swallowing us whole. We must be careful and keep them hidden like unwrapped presents on top of a closet self. But sometimes even the most hidden presents can be found by nosy children and opened. Chaos can be caused by the simple flap of a butterfly residing in the box. A history lesson we should all learn.

And we cannot turn back time.

_Even when we want to. _

"So Rin, where are you from?" Kagome smiled, kindly.

She moved around the room blowing out a few melted candles when I answered.

"The North. I came down with my Uncle from Sapporo." I swallowed, embarrassed. "He's a shoe maker."

"Interesting." She nodded, turning on a small purple lamp. "I've never been to the North. I'm from the East myself."

"It's not that exciting."

"I bet. Did you hear what happen in the South the other day?"

My voice was caught and my heart began to beat rapidly. A part of me wondered if she recognized me even though she didn't flinch at the sound of my name. _She would've at least reacted after I told her about being from Sapporo. Unless this is only an act and she is working for Naraku secretly. _

I only nodded at her as she began to ramble about the horrors the South began to face. I watched her small figure shuffle around the room, getting ready for bed. Blowing out every candle with a wave of her hand, she yawned again. It wasn't until I heard "Central Guard" when my eyes widened.

"What did you say?" I breathed out like a whisper.

"The Central Guard is apparently not going to get involved." She paused, her blue eyes shimmering in the dim light. "They said if the South has fallen there is no point. When more than two territories get attacked, they'll interfere, but they have more important matters to attend to."

My hands clenched into fist. My eyes narrowed, focusing on the hardwood floor.

"What _other _matters do they think is more important than the fall of the South," I hissed.

"I don't know." Kagome was obviously scared from my sudden change in mood. "Are you okay, Rin?"

I sighed heavily, regaining my composure. "I'm sorry. Sometimes the Central Guard ticks me off with their stupid ideas."

"It's alright." Kagome shook her head. "I know they piss me off sometimes too. But there are only a few of them, so they can't be everywhere. Do you know anyone who lives in the South?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and sat on the bed. "Yes, my…um…cousin lives in the city."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kagome reassured. "You've had a long day of travelling I expect. And I know the Frat boys coming around weren't helping either. Tomorrow is going to be a big day so sleep is all you need."

"Big day?" My eyebrows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's clubs day. Busy, busy!"

I nodded.

Kagome smiled and got under her pink flower covers, falling asleep in moments. The girl had no trouble sleeping, but my trust in her was very low. My eyes remained on her form from my curled position on my unmade bed. From outside the room, creaks of the floorboard mixed in with giggles of intoxicated girls. Rain started to patter on the windows following flashes of bright light and the music of Raijin's drums.

There would be no sleeping tonight.

xXx

I opened my eyes.

The bird outside were singing their morning song and I knew I had fallen asleep. A dark green blanket fell down when I sat up. Strange, I didn't remember having a blanket.

_Kagome must've done it. _

At least I didn't dream.

Kagome's bed was empty and made. Small amounts of white steam seeped from under the bathroom door, telling me she was in the shower. From the storm last night, drops of water sparkled on leafs outside. This was why I loved Western geography. Everything was so green.

The storm it was over for now.

The bathroom opened releasing the steam trapped inside like an opening of a spaceship in a Sci-Fi movie. Kagome emerged, hair dripping, smile on her face.

"Good morning. Hear the storm last night?"

"Yeah." I blinked out the sleep in my eyes. "And other things."

"You'll get used to _them. _They're like that every weekend. Heck, they're like that almost every night."

"Great," I rasped.

Kagome got dressed quickly. She was out the door in less than ten minutes, a record for any princess. I followed her example and dressed normally. Hair down. No make-up. Normal girl. _Normal girl._ I was trying not to think of how long I would be here. Naraku could find me in either a day or ten years. Giving up was not an option for him. The Central guard would not be on his tail either. Not unless he became more insane and killed the remaining royal families. If that occurred, Japan would flood with blood. The whole country would fall and it would become a barren wasteland, population: zero.

I smirked. The remaining lords were demons, strong and powerful. My father had nothing but false power. These creatures had more than high ranks. True forms replaced their humanoid ones, some as large as small mountains. Destructive forces were their pleasure. Like Dai, they were also unpredictable. They played by their own rules like children. Chaos from a butterfly couldn't level.

A booming of sounds shook the room from the outside. It brought my attention to the windows to see groups of people heading towards the direction of the sound. The booming slit the air, the song of lightning and thunder. I never thought I would prefer Raijin's drums to this atrocious noise.

"Reminds me of the music Ichiro listened to," I muttered.

Ichiro was always a person who liked to party. He would fit right into these crowds. Getting drunk and breaking the rules was his past time. My parents gave up hiding him in the manor after his third arrest of drunk driving. But he always found a way to escape the walls. Unlike me, he was an eagle. Free.

Even now I wasn't free.

I was still the little bird in the cage.

I took my time on the stairs, each step silent and slow. There were a few passers, mostly giggling girls wanting to get first dibs on a guy auction. I paused at the ground level, my heart beating rapidly from the large crowds of people outside. My skin crawled like spiders on my arms. Hair stood up tall and tingled. Knees grew weak from pushing gravity. I wrapped my arms around my body breathing deeply from the rising of anxiety in my system.

"You can do this, Rin," I whispered.

There was no hood covering my face. Anyone could recognize me. The chances were slim; still, I didn't want to be caught. However, if Kagome didn't recognize me, who would? I was hidden most of my life. But Kagome was untrustworthy. Her past left me suspicious of her character. For all know her words were nothing but lies. Dai could've not done his research right and roomed me with a betrayer. But then there were also a chance Dai was fooling me as well.

"Damn."

My trust in everyone was failing.

But found myself outside in the open anyways. The beating sun kissed my skin like an old lover. Mixes of chatter from everyone surrounded my thoughts like a thick blanket. Nobody took notice of my presence. I was invisible to their eyes. A ghost.

There were people everywhere. Booths scattered the large courtyard like flies on a web. Some people lounged under large oak trees while others enjoyed the sun by tossing freebies through the air. A few passed flyers of different clubs and opportunities around campus. And the loud constant booming of music came from the DJ across the yard, swarming with people jumping around him.

"Can you see this, Ichiro?"

The wind blew, wrapping around my body like a protective shield. I closed my eyes, breathing in his invisible spirit. He was here.

Walking through the loaded pathways, I took notice to each booth. Each one was a different club and there were at least fifty of them. None caught my eye fully, or caught my eye at all. It was Kagome's familiar face and her strange t-shirt that pulled me into a small area of booths, full of big buff guys and girls who wore too much make-up. She wore a purple shirt with Greek lettering on the front. My eyes narrowed slightly at it, looking around to the other people wearing similar shirts. A saw one girl, a bit larger than average come up to one of the booths only to be turned away from the girls laughing at her. I shook my head in disgust.

_So this is what society has become. _

A girl in a light pink t-shirt skipped up to me, her blonde curls bouncing with every step.

"Hey, welcome to the Greek Row! I'm Hana, vice president of Beta Kappa Nu." She handed me a flier. "You look like the sort of girl who would love to join us in sisterhood."

The flier she gave me smelled like roses and her bright face almost wanted to make me slap her. She was a girl every teenager dreamed of being. Skinny form. Clear skin. No sign of stress hid in her eyes. They were bright and awake.

I smiled at her brightly as well. "I would but I don't want to become a symbol for perfectionism." I stepped closer to her, my smile faded. "Which is exactly what you're advertising here, so no thanks."

I brushed passed her, keeping my eyes forward. I could feel the stares of others on my back.

_Shit._

"Rin!"

I stopped at the sound of my voice. Someone had recognized me. I could hear their rapid running towards me, and the hand on my shoulder when they turned me.

"There you are." The face of Kagome smiled gleefully back. "I thought that was you. Did you come to sign up? I saw Hana tried to pull you into the Beta's. Good thing you didn't go with them, they can be very bitchy girls."

"I've noticed."

"Are you going to sign up for a different one though?"

I glanced at her shirt for a moment. "No."

I began to walk away until she took a hold of my arm.

"Come on. You should join us. We're the Kappa Delta Psi, best sorority on campus." She handed me an unscented flier. "Please?"

I took the paper from her, looking over the events they held. But nice events didn't convince me.

"Do I have to look like that?" I asked, gesturing to Hana.

"No. All you have to do is show up and get to know the girls."

I looked over her shoulder at a few boys staring back. One of them was Inuyasha, the silvered hair boy from last night, the Prince of the West.

I kept my voice low, calm. "What about them?"

Kagome glanced over to them just as they turned back to recruiting good looking men walking by. "Don't worry about them."

_And I had every right to worry about them. _

I could tell Inuyasha recognized me by the slight narrow of his eyes and a raise of his mouth. His hands were dung into his pocket, leaning against the table, muttering to someone beside him. It wasn't until he took his hands out of his pocket when I knew I was in trouble. He walked towards us, his pace quick, making anyone intimidated while passing.

He stopped a few feet away from me, standing close to Kagome. Her mouth turned upside down into a frown, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Why Kagome, you didn't introduce me to your new friend." He held out his hand to me. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

I glanced at it quick not making a move to shake it. "Pleasure."

He pulled back his hand, chuckling. "You haven't changed at all. Still the same shy, quiet girl afraid of her own shadow?"

"I should say the same for you," I said, my voice as soft as smoke. "You're still the same bastard as always."

He stepped forward, his voice a whisper. "Want to say that again?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kagome asked.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. Inuyasha chuckled even more.

"It's been a long time and I didn't even think I would recognize her." He signed heavily and I found myself in his arms seconds later. "You know, Rin, I thought you were dead. My father called Sesshomaru and I when he heard the news. We watched the reporter speaking about it the next morning. I'm…I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him, clinging for dear life. Now once did I ever have some speak or condolence me about my family since their death. Not even Dai. But I couldn't blame any of them. I was in hiding, they thought I was dead and in sense, I should be.

Tears left my eyes, staining his shirt. I didn't release much. No noise or gasp came from my mouth. Just a few tears. That was all I needed.

Pushed him away, and whipped my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Who else is alive?" He asked. His eyes were filled with worry.

I shook my head. "Only Dai and I escaped. The others…"

I choked. I took a deep breath, collecting myself. Inuyasha placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb over my skin like a parent and child. His voice was a whisper again.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Kagome stepped in, her face looking back and forth between us. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You know who she is?" Inuyasha pointed to her. I nodded. "Kagome, this is Rin Mori. She's the lost Princess and only heir to the Southern Terriorty."

She blinked my direction. Her mouth gapped open. "I didn't recognize you. You were always so hidden like me that…oh gods, Lady Rin." She bowed. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

I waved her off. "Please, you don't need to address me so formally. I would rather people not know who I am at the moment."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked. "You're the last remaining Mori. People should know their lady is still alive."

"I'm being hunted," I whispered. Their eyes widened. "Naraku killed my family and knows I escaped. He's after me."

"Is that why you're here?" Kagome asked in a low voice. "And why you told me you were from the North?"

I nodded. "I can't trust anyone right now."

"Who would put you here?" Inuyasha asked. "Daichi?"

"Yes, Dai thought it would be safer here then flying me to London or New York. It would be a place Naraku least expects."

"But we're here. Wouldn't Naraku at least consider it?"

"I don't think so. Naraku worked for my family for a few years. He knew my mother and father's ways. It was to keep me hidden. They never intended me to come to places like these. They rejected it."

"Well Dai has always been…unpredictable." Inuyasha grinned. "Sesshomaru is sure going to be surprised you showed up."

I closed my eyes, pretending that name didn't enter my ears.

_Sesshomaru…_The name was familiar in my head. It repeated over and over like a broken record player. I remembered the reason why I didn't want to remember his name.

Kagome snorted. "Inuyasha, let's not speak of your brother. I'm just happy he hasn't shown up yet."

"You were saying?" His voice was clear and cold.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Reviews make me very happy! :)<p> 


End file.
